


but i've still got you

by dawnofmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofmidnight/pseuds/dawnofmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo kissed him again-he couldn't help it, not with the way that Tsukishima's nose scrunched up so adorably when he laughed at him</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i've still got you

**Author's Note:**

> kurotsukki week day 9: college  
> pwp drabble enjoy

but i've still got you

Kuroo was studying-scratch that, trying   
to study for Monday's biology test on his bed while Bokuto snored loudly on their desk. He loved Bokuto, honestly, but sharing a dorm room with him wasn't always the best. Kuroo glared at his textbook and rushed notes-he _really_ needed to figure out this Krebs Cycle shit. Two soft pings from his phone effectively distracted him, providing an escape from the hell that was science. 

kei: _hey_

kei: _my roommate just went home and he's gonna be out all weekend_

Kuroo sat up and replied quickly. Tsukishima's dorm seemed like heaven at the moment, and it wasn't like he was getting anywhere with studying. 

you: _is that an invitation or_

kei: _you're so difficult_

Kuroo took that as a yes and stood up to leave, stretching and feeling no remorse at all towards his abandoned biology books. 

Tsukishima's dorm wasn't very far from Kuroo's, about a 15 minute walk. He knocked when he got there, rocking on the balls of his feet. 

"Door's open," Tsukishima's voice called out from inside. Kuroo entered, eyes immediately falling upon Tsukishima hunched over his desk. 

"Hey," Tsukishima mumbled, rubbing his forehead tiredly. 

"Hey," Kuroo responded, sitting down on the floor next to Tsukishima's chair. He rested his head against Tsukishima's hip and dozed off to the audible scratching of Tsukishima's pen as he wrote. 

"You're gonna hurt your neck if you stay like that, Tsukki." 

"I'm almost done anyway, it's fine." Sure enough, Tsukishima soon clicked his pen and lay his head on his desk. 

"I hate numbers," he groaned. Kuroo hummed in agreement, remembering the math homework that was back in his room. They sat there like that for a while, their breaths the only sounds in the room. Kuroo thought that Tsukishima had fallen asleep until he stood up, and Kuroo's head dropped onto the cushion of the chair. 

"Come on," Tsukishima said, holding out a hand towards Kuroo. Kuroo nearly melted at the look in his eyes, soft and sweet. Tsukishima rarely looked at Kuroo like this, but he seemed to have no filter when he was tired. 

Kuroo smiled and took Tsukishima's hand. Tsukishima led him to his bed and pulled Kuroo down on top of him, looping his arms around Kuroo's neck. Kuroo rubbed his nose against Tsukishima's before leaning in to kiss him. Tsukishima moaned appreciatively and parted his lips slightly to deepen the kiss. Kuroo shuddered as Tsukishima's fingers grazed the nape of his neck and tugged on his hair. 

"Mm, Tsukki, we can be as loud as we want tonight, right?" he asked between kisses. 

"The walls are still thin," Tsukishima panted. "But we can be louder than usual, yeah. God, just shut up and kiss me."

Kuroo stripped off his shirt, then pressed his lips to Tsukishima's again. Kuroo exhaled shakily when Tsukishima ran his hands down his back and settled on his waist. Tsukishima's nimble fingers undid the button of Kuroo's pants and slid them off, his boxers included. Kuroo kicked them off, grumbling, "Why are all of your clothes still on?" 

Tsukishima laughed and took off his shirt, reaching down to finally touch Kuroo's cock. Kuroo gasped and pressed his forehead onto Tsukishima's shoulder, rolling his hips down to meet Tsukishima's. 

Kuroo unbuttoned Tsukishima's pants as quickly as possible, not bothering to take them off and choosing to instead just slide his boxers down enough so that Kuroo could palm at Tsukishima's dick. His strokes were long and sweet; the mood wasn't right for quick, sloppy sex. Tsukishima looked gorgeous, his shirt bunched up high on his chest and his half-lidded eyes revealing his dilated pupils. 

Tsukishima tilted Kuroo's chin up, kissing him deeply. He nudged Kuroo's hand off of his dick to grab both of their cocks together, his long fingers wrapping around their cocks easily and moving up and down slowly to draw out their orgasms. Tsukishima wasn't nearly as vocal as Kuroo, but his quick breaths and flushed face had the same effect. Kuroo moaned Tsukishima's name as he felt his orgasm building, Tsukishima jerking them off smoothly now that Kuroo's precum coated their dicks. 

"I'm gonna come, Kei..." Kuroo shook as he said it, his elbows struggling to keep him propped up over Tsukishima as the blonde continued to stroke their cocks between their bodies. He pressed their foreheads together when Tsukishima ran his thumb over Kuroo's slit, coming with a low groan.

Tsukishima continued to touch them both, presumably to get himself off. Kuroo shuddered at his touch on his sensitive cock and let his hand join Tsukishima's. He rubbed at what he knew to be Tsukishima's favorite spots, and Tsukishima soon came as well, both of their cum pooling on Tsukishima's stomach. 

Kuroo wiped their cum off with Tsukishima's shirt before throwing it to the ground, ignoring Tsukishima's look of disgust. He flopped down onto Tsukishima, their chests flush against one another's. Kuroo heard Tsukishima sigh contentedly, and he did the same when Tsukishima began to run his fingers through Kuroo's hair, untangling the knots and scratching at his scalp. 

"You better fuck me properly at least once tonight," Tsukishima whispered. Kuroo sprang up immediately in shock. 

"You-you can't say things like that, Kei! Oh my god," Kuroo groaned, burying his face in his hands. " _I'm_ supposed to do that! And don't smirk at me like that, what the hell." 

"I learned from the best," he teased. "Besides, I have no problem doing you. If you're up for it, that is." 

"I'm sure at least one part of me will be up for it, Tsukki." 

Tsukishima chuckled, shaking his head. "You're such a dork," he said fondly, rolling over into his side and bringing Kuroo down with him. Kuroo kissed him again-he couldn't help it, not with the way that Tsukishima's nose scrunched up so adorably when he laughed at him. He shifted onto his back and let Tsukishima lay his head on his chest. 

Sure, they both had homework along with promises of sex to fulfill, but for now, Kuroo figured that lying down with Kei was perfect.


End file.
